In Nose Deep
by Sidnee1149
Summary: When the team decides they're going to take a day off for some team bonding, Skye finds herself with yet another injury. SkyeWard. One-shot. Set sometime in season 1.


**Hey guys! So this is just a fun little one-shot that popped up in my head. Its not my first fic but it is my first AOS fic.. Takes place sometime in season one before Skye got shot I guess. Yes I am a SkyeWard shipper and I really don't like how the show has played out but hey, oh well. Anyway...**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything from AOS.**

She felt the impact more than she felt pain. There was no pain, actually which she thought was weird. Either way she knew she got hit but she still held her gaze with Ward, who had hit the ball.

It was Coulson's idea to play softball on one of their days off. Something about it being great for team-bonding. Skye actually agreed with him, having never played sports or done any extracurricular activities while in the system. She was really excited. She even had shirts made to surprise everyone. They found a decent park and split up into teams. The game was going great. Skye was at shortstop when Ward was up to bat. "Easy out!" Skye hollered as a joke to her fellow teammates, earning a glare from Ward that she answered with a wink.

She watched as Coulson pitched the ball, Ward loading up to swing. He made contact and the ball was a grounder, rolling right towards her. It was an easy hit, and Skye bent down to field the ball when the ball hit a pocket of dirt, she froze, realizing too late that the ball was going to shoot up right into her face.

She felt the impact more than she felt pain. There was no pain, actually which she thought was weird. Either way she knew she got hit but she still held her gaze with Ward, who had hit the ball. She heard the collective "ooo's" all around her but everything else was kind of a daze. She stayed standing, eyes still on Ward as she somewhat processed his expression. His smile dropped and his path to first base turned as he began running to her instead. Only when she felt warm liquid dripping down her face did she break eye contact, assuming she must have been crying for some reason. It wasn't until she looked down that she realized it wasn't tears on her face, it was blood, a lot of blood, and it was pouring out fast. She felt herself kneeling, then sitting on the ground. Everyone was surrounding her and it wasn't until she looked back up that she realized Ward and Coulson were shouting her name. The echoes turned more clear and she was able to clearly hear everyone, snapping out of her shocked daze.

She thought that she had been hit in the mouth, but judging by the blood she realized it was most likely her nose, even though she couldn't feel anything. "Is it broken?" was the only thing she thought to ask as Ward was crouched down near her, his hand on the back of her neck moving her head to look at her nose more clearly. "I cant tell," he replied, giving her a look of pity as he made eye contact with her. She felt blood in her mouth and knew she should probably keep her head up more or she was going to choke on the blood. She spit out the blood in her mouth off to the side and heard Simmons running up to them. "I got it sir," she says while pushing her way through her team. She was holding a first aid kit.

"Oh Skye," she said as she began to gently wipe away at the blood to be able to clearly see any injuries. "I cant feel anything," Skye says, more to ease them then anything else. It really wasn't bad at all. The only way she could tell she was hurt was the blood. "I think shes got a cut on the bridge of her nose," Ward says, Simmons nodding in return.

"I know I said you were an easy out but you didn't have to take it _that_ far Ward!" Skye joked. He just shook his head with a smirk, the others chuckling. Leave it to his rookie to make a joke in this situation. "We should probably go get you checked out at an Urgent Care Skye, they can take x-rays to see if its broken. I would just take you to the bus but its 30 minutes away and the Urgent Care is just right up the street," Simmons added. Skye nodded and began to work her way to her feet, feeling a little wave of dizziness but quickly hid it, only to find Wards hands on her arms helping her up anyway. Of course he saw the slight falter in her step, she couldn't hide anything from him.

At the Urgent Care they took her x-rays and cleaned her up more, making sure to be gentle. Another doctor came in and told her she needed a few stitches for her cut while they were waiting for the x-rays. Coulson was in the room with her and they chatted while she was being taken care of. "You took a hard hit, I thought for sure you were knocked out," Coulson said while she was flipping through the TV channels.

"Yeah well people always said that I was hard-headed, I guess they were right," she said with a chuckle and a wince. Coulson grinned at her. They heard a knock at the door and the other doctor entered with the nurse in tow and x-rays in hand.

"Well, it looks like you have an acute fracture to the tip of your nasal bone. Good news is that it looks like its a pretty clean break so it should heal on its own in my opinion, which means no ugly splint but you would still have to go to a specialist to confirm. As far as your stitches go they should heal up pretty nicely and you'll most likely have them taken out when you see the specialist, which I suggest seeing in a few days to give the swelling sometime to go down. Getting hit sucks but it looks like you're one touch cookie and you're walking away with the best case scenario. Ill have the nurse grab some ointments to help with the scarring and some more gauze for you to take home and after you sign a few things you'll be right on your way. Any questions?"

"That's great doctor, thank you," Coulson said, the doctor giving a curt nod and making his way out of the room.

Sure enough an hour later Skye and Coulson were walking up the ramp of the bus, ice pack in hand. They went to the kitchen where the team was all sitting around, having come back to the bus while Skye was being checked out.

They started clapping when they saw her, and she gave a few bows for good measure. "See? its not that bad you cant even see it!" Fitz exclaimed. "Oh be quiet Fitz!" Simmons replied as she smacked him on the arm. "What? I was being nice!" he replied.

"No Simmons he's right," Skye chimed in sounding more nasally than normal," Between the tampons shoved up there and the fact that my nose could belong to a family of elephants no one could really tell it was broken," putting emphasis on the 'no one' but still meaning it in a joking manner.

There were chuckles from all but Ward who began to step closer to get a better look. He looked like a guilty puppy. "So it's broken?" he said with some form of a cringe. Her eyes softened as he gently grabbed her chin to move her head to the side. What was that thing in his eyes? Was he worried about her?

"Yes but the doc says I'm all good, and it should heal on its own so I don't need the sticks up my nose or anything. Coulson made sure to ask for a copy of my X-rays for Fitzsimmons. Here," she says, handing Jemma the CD of pictures. She pulls them up on her tablet, examining them for a few seconds then passing it around for everyone to see. "Ah, yes. It looks like an acute fracture to the nasal bone, but it just got the tip which is good. We'll keep an eye on it as it heals."

After a few drinks and some more bantering and laughs, the team winded down and they all headed to their bunks to call it a night. Skye got ready for bed, looking in the mirror to assess the damage and cleaned up, taking a nice shower. Once she was done, she climbed into bed. You would have thought that the adrenaline rush not to mention blood loss would have her wiped out but sure enough, she couldn't fall asleep. She groaned as she looked at the clock, the big red numbers informing her is was 12:47. Instead of staring at the ceiling she kicked her feet off the side of the bed and snuck out of her bunk, heading to the kitchen for a glass of water and some Tylenol.

The Tylenol just happened to be on the top shelf, which was just out of her reach. After a few curses she realized she might just have to climb on top of the counter to reach it. As she hopped up she was about to stand on the counter to grab the bottle when she felt two strong arms grab her and pull her down. "Skye, what the hell are you doing?" Ward asked. He wasn't angry but he looked a little frustrated.

"The Tylenol is on the top shelf and since I'm not a giant like a certain robot I know I was trying to climb on the counter to reach it," she replied simply.

He scoffed and grabbed the bottle easily, handing it to her. Damn him and his tallness. "Thank you," she said nonchalantly.

"You have a broken nose Skye, you shouldn't be climbing on counters and stuff you should be sleeping."

"Relax terminator, its not like my arms and legs are broken or anything its not even that bad. And besides, I'm not the only one who should be sleeping."

Grant rolled his eyes, knowing no matter what he said it would come back to him. She was stubborn and God forbid she just take the time to heal.

"Are you in pain?" he asks, glancing at the Tylenol bottle that she was trying to open in her hands, handing it to him when she realized it was too tight. He opened it and handed it back to her. "Not exactly," she lied, "Just a little ache". It really did hurt, but more so around her nose and in her top teeth, which she assumed was from the impact. He glared at her, knowing that she was lying.

"Fine, maybe a little more than an ache but its nothing I haven't handled before."

He gave her a questioning look that she just waved off while she gulped down the pills with a glass of water.

"I cant sleep. Want to play battleship or watch a movie or something? I mean, unless you're tired," she asks.

He squints his eyes and crosses his arms, pretending to think about it. "Hmm.. I don't know.." he teases. She raises her arms by his neck, threatening to tickle him. "ALRIGHT! Alright! I'll do it okay! I don't think I would've been able to sleep with you climbing some more counters anyway."

"Fine, Battleship it is. Only because I'll beat your butt and you know it!"

"At least Fitz isn't here so I know you can't cheat!" he throws back.

"Why mister, I would never do such a thing!" she replies with a southern accent. He shakes his head and just gives her a "mhm."

Halfway through the game that Skye was obviously winning, Skye laughs at something he says only to grimace, feeling a not so nice feeling coming from her wounds. He has the guilty look again, as they make eye contact.

"I'm sorry for hitting you rookie."

Skye realizes that he's grown serious. He means it.

"You didn't hit me robot, the ball did. Besides it was a fluke thing, no one could have anticipated it. And plus depending on how it heals maybe I'll have an excuse to get a nose job to make me look pretty like Kim Kardashian or something," she jokes.

"I don't think that would work," he replies, the comment sounding much better in his head than it did when he said it.

"Gee, thanks," Skye replies, acting like she was offended even though she really wasn't.

"No that's not what I-.. I mean like, you don't need the nose job to be pretty, even if your nose is busted up," he replies awkwardly, he knows he's digging himself into a deeper hole, and he can feel redness creeping up his neck.

Skye knew he was flustered, it was kind of cute. As much as she loved watching him squirm, she decided to end his misery.

"Thank you Grant," she said with a smile. He glanced up at the use of his first name and found himself lost in her eyes. He wasn't sure how long they stared at each other, but it ended when Skye said what he hoped she wouldn't but knew she would.

"Oh, and B6," she added. He looked down disappointedly at his ships. "Say it," she began. He shook his head. "Say it!" she demanded again. He looked up at her with a frown, dreading the words that came out of his mouth.

"You sunk my battleship."

 **Well, that's it I guess. Leave some reviews and let me know how it was. Feel free to PM me ideas/ prompts for some more stories/oneshots. Or not, I mean that's cool too. (;**


End file.
